


Erwin's pet

by Hope_Loneheart



Series: Prompts and fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bird Levi, Dark Erwin, Erwin as a creepy child and adult, Gen, Wingfic, possessive Erwin, random scout gets off'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To all Erwin Smith seemed like what you would expect of a young boy from Sina; smart, polite, a little gentleman and vary cute, he would grow up to be quite handsome. Erwin studied hard in school and was well liked by his teachers and class mates a alike, he was kind and helpful so he had many friends. Whenever one of those friends came over to his home the first thing he would show them was his prized possession; a pure white dove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin's pet

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda a picture prompt from the second and third pics in this set http://www.pixiv.com/works/39728420/manga and I thought I'd take a stab at writing something darker. ... I think I have a thing for Levi with wing. Rated T as there is no graphic violence. Let me know if you spot any errors! If you enjoyed please drop a comment and if you're looking for more winged Levi check out my ongoing fic; Levi Thumb.

To all Erwin Smith seemed like what you would expect of a young boy from Sina; smart, polite, a little gentleman and vary cute, he would grow up to be quite handsome. Erwin studied hard in school and was well liked by his teachers and class mates a alike, he was kind and helpful so he had many friends. Whenever one of those friends came over to his home the first thing he would show them was his prized possession; a pure white dove.

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

Erwin would coo when showing the bird to anyone, never looking at the other person; eyes always on the bird. Erwin’s friends would always nod and allow Erwin to fawn over the bird for a while before they would go off to play, never paying as close attention to the bird as Erwin did. If they did, they just might notes how the bird would always flap its wings in a start whenever Erwin got close, they would see how the ends of the feathers were cut short in some spots and how the bird always looked scared whenever Erwin turned his icy blue eyes on it.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

Mike, one of Erwin’s oldest friends was over at Erwin’s home as they were finishing the last of their school year homework before signing up for military training, much to both of their parents chagrin. Mike turned from his open math book to look over at Erwin, used to the first thing he would ever say in his room being praise for his bird.

“He? I thought it was a she?”

As Mike was so used to Erwin’s cooing he eventually drowned it out, not even sniffing around the room so it was this change that got his attention. Mike looked over from Erwin to the bird and did note that it seemed slightly different; all birds looked the same to him but this one look… happier? Walking over Mike took a sniff in the direction of the bird and it did smell better then he last remembered.

“My last one flew away when I let her stretch her wings and never came back. I’ve only just got this one last week, I have to work hard to break him in before we leave for training. This one won’t be flying away from me. ”

Mike was nonplused by how cool Erwin was when talking about how his beloved pet of over five years had just gone. Erwin was always a calm and collected kid but the way he fussed over that bird, you’d think it was his child.

“But we’re leaving for training in a few weeks and I doubt you can keep a pet during training or when we’re still new recruits. It’ll likely be years and years before you can keep a pet again, why bother with one now?”

Erwin looked from the bird to Mike and gave him a smirk that caused his icy blue eyes to flash momentarily.

“When I saw him I _had_ to have him. Not to worry, Mike. Doves can live up to twenty years if cared for properly and I have a feeling that _this_ one will last even longer.”

“Honestly Erwin, I’m starting to think you’ll join the Scouting Legion just because their uniform has wings. Anyways, let’s get back to this stuff. Honestly, why are we still bothering with math? It’s not like the military needs our knowledge of what time a cart that has fifty apples and is coming from Rose is going to crash into a cart with eighty oranges that’s leaving Sina. ”

Erwin took one last long look at the bird before drawing the curtain around the cage and then tying a long, thin silver chain around the curtain; as if to keep it from blowing open. A few hours later Mike took off and Erwin tidied up his room before turning his attention to the covered cage. He untied the chain and then drew back the curtain and looked into the silver eyes of his new pet.

“What pretty wings you have my pet. Not to worry, I won’t be sharing you with anyone else; my parents will take care of you well I’m gone but know that you are mine and mine alone. That’s a good boy, let me stroke your soft wings; I won’t hurt them.” Erwin ran a finger along the outstretched wing “remember my pet; this form is only for me. Once I come to collect you in a few years you’ll stay like this for me.”

Erwin took his hand out of the cage but as he withdrew it, a small hand held on to the finger he was stroking along the wing. His icy blue eyes met silver one and he withdrew his hand completely and shut the cage door; locking it with the silver chain.

“What a good boy you are! You already know who your master is; never forget it. I would be ever so _heartbroken_ if I find you’ve forgotten when I come back. If I find you’ve been well behaved well I’m gone I’ll even get you a bigger cage, one where you can stretch your wings out fully.”

Erwin turned from the cage and sat on the end of his bed, still looking at his pet through the golden birdcage bars.

“You’ll have to tell me your name before I go and prove you won’t fly away in my absence or I’ll have to clip those beautiful wings of your to make them useless. I’ve also instructed my parents on how to feed you; I wouldn’t want you to get too big and outgrow that cage before I get back.”

Erwin turn from the cage to get changed for the night and chuckled to himself.

“I was already planning on joining the Scouting Legion, who wouldn’t want a pair of wings to fly free from this cage?”

There was a sift cry from the birdcage that caused Erwin to turn around and walk back to it. Erwin looked down and saw a few tears falling from silver eyes and he tuted before picking up the end of the silver chain that was dangling down from the cage door.

“My dear pet, you don’t wish to fly free from _this_ cage _do you_? The cage I’m in is very different from the one you’re in; thought there are quite a lot of similarities… Both are there for our own protection and both have monsters waiting for us outside of them. But what the monsters outside of your cage would do to you is far worse than to just eat you and I can fight back against the monsters outside of _my_ cage. You’re quite lucky that I was the one to find you. I would never do those awful things to you and I would never let anyone else.”

“Now let’s enjoy what time we have left before I have to go. Sing me to sleep won’t you? And in the morning I hope you’ll tell me your name.”

With that Erwin tugged on the chain before letting it drop and made his way back to his bed and turned off his laps. After a while the bird sang, the swing it was sitting on rocked back and forth as wings fluttered to give motion as small hands clapped onto the wire sides.

“Give me your name before you go to sleep.”

Erwin’s voice grew soft as he started to drift off.

“Levi.”

Erwin turned over and closed his eyes as he whispered

“You may sleep now, Levi.”

There was the sound of feathers rustling and the white dove turned its tail feathers down and tucked its beak under a wing, yellow talons gripping into the padded bottom of the swing.

 

 

“My, my it’s been a long time Levi. Ten years. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting but I thought it would be best to get you back once I was commander. I do that you’ll forgive me for making you wait; _like this_ ”

Erwin’s icy blue eyes surveyed the white dove who looked up at him from inside the cage. The dove had grown slightly but not much, the cage was just big enough for it to stretch his wings and have their tips poke out threw the bars now.

“Once we get to our new home, you’ll have all the space you need. Now it’s a long ride so do try to get some rest and once we’re there you can… stretch out.”

Erwin drew the curtains around the cage and tied the long thing silver chain around it like he had so many years ago and picked up the cage from its poll, holding it tightly to his chest where it fit snuggly.

 

Once Erwin was in his office he closed the door behind him and set the cage down on the desk. Erwin untied the chain and set it down by the cage on the desk and then drew back the curtain before sitting down on his chair and peered at his pet.

“How have you been Levi? I do hope you weren’t board out of your mind these last ten years. How about a song for your master?”

Icy blue eyes meet silver eyes once more but there was a frown under the silver ones; a look of grate distain on the dove’s face as it sat on the swing. Arms folded over his chest and one leg over the other, white wings folded down at Levi’s back.

“For ten years you’ve had me caged up and the first thing you’d have me do is sing to you?! You are no longer a child; it’s time to let me go _Erwin_!”

Erwin moved one hand over the chain he just set down well the other reached out for the door to the cage.

“It seems the years have not been kind to you my pet. But how could I blame you? That cage has given you so little room; as promised, let’s give you stretch out.”

Erwin swung the cage door open and reached in with the hand that still had the chain in it. Erwin’s large had fit around Levi’s tiny frame and Levi was snatched from cage and held tightly in Erwin’s hand as he used his free hand to tie the chain around Levi’s waist; Levi’s arms and wings let free.

“How’s that? Give your wings a good stretch and clear your head my pet. You nearly wounded me, is that anyway to treat your master? I never forgot about you all these years but the way you act makes me thing you’ve forgotten me.”

Erwin rested his head in the palm of his left hand that had the elbow prodded up on the desk’s surface, the end of the long chain held loosely in his right hand. Levi snarled at Erwin and opened his wings to fly up and away from Erwin but he gripped the chain tight and tugged on it; causing Levi to fall back onto the hard wooden surface. The chain fell around his body and wings a few time; only leaving Levi’s right arm free to prod himself up so Levi looked from the right hand that now had the end of the chain wrapped around one finger up to Erwin’s face where his icy blue eyes fell on him.

“It seems these years have undone all our training. Not to worry my pet, I’ll have you singing for me in no time; I can offer you so much more now than when I was a child.”

“Not much has changed it seems. You may have gotten bigger but you’re just as creepy now as you were then!”

There was a short knocking on the door before one of the new scouts walked in with a folder pressed to their chest.

“Commander, sir. Corporal Mike asked me to…”

Words seemed to fail the red haired boy at the sight before him and he seemed too stunned to know what to do next.

“Come here, recruit.”

Erwin’s gaze turned from Levi who had fallen off his arm and was able to turn to look at the bow who walked in. Erwin’s eyes flashed in the moment when the recruit was too frightened to move, that seemed to remind the recruit of the order he was just given and he stepped forward a few feet. Erwin stood; the end of the chain falling from his hand onto the desk but Levi didn’t dare make a move at this moment.

“How long have you been in the Legion, recruit?”

The boy looked from the desk to Erwin who nearly towered over him.

“A… A few months sir. My training squad is the most recent graduating class.”

“Then you should know by now that you don’t just walk into your Commanders office, you wait to be invited in.”

“I… I’m sorry sir! Corporal Mike said to bring this to you once you got back from Sina, sir… I won’t say a word, I swear!”

Levi couldn’t make out what happened next but there was a cracking sound and then Erwin looked over his shoulder to him.

“I’ll just be a minuet, _Levi_. Need to do something about then then we’ll get back to… training.”

The fact Erwin used his name sent a shiver down Levi’s spine that caused his wings to twitch against the chains still wrapped around him. Erwin took one of his blades out and cut unevenly at one of the cords on the boys gear and after looking all around the field outside of his window; Erwin tossed the boy from his top floor office to the grown far below.

“It’s a shame; how even with these wings on our back we need to rely on such cruel things like our gear.”

Erwin bent down to pick up the file the boy had come to deliver and placed it under a stack of papers in a bottom drawer in his desk.

“We can’t all be as _lucky_ , as you to have the real things.” Erwin stroked a chained wing with one finger “I meant it when I said I wouldn’t share you with anyone. Now, how about that song? Will you please your master?”

The chains binding Levi loosened just enough for him to free his left arm so Levi sat cross-legged on the desk, looking up at cold blue eye and then sang.

Erwin once again rested his head in his left palm and twirled the chain around one right finger as if nothing happened and looked lovingly down at Levi.

“Good boy. Not to worry, I meant it when I said I’ll take good care of you. After all, I _always_ take good care of my things.”


End file.
